What Just Happen Here!
by StaryNight263
Summary: One day Kagome decides to follow Sesshomaru to a well what will happen when she goes down what will she find waiting on the other side read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Kagome it's time to wake up" mom said while she was going to get Souta up. I slowly rolled out of bed got dressed and went downstairs "good morning" I said sleepily "good morning sweetie" mom said then put my breakfast on the table.

I went and sat down at the table and started eating there was never much conversation at breakfast time but today was kind of different "so are you ready for your first day of high school?" mom asked trying to keep up a conversation "ya I'm ready" I lied I wasn't really ready at all.

After breakfast I grabbed my bag and headed for the door "bye mom I'll see you later" I said as I opened the door to leave "bye sweetie have fun" mom said while I was closed the door.

After walking awhile I finally get to school and meet up with my bestfriend Sango "hey Sango" I said when going to history class "hey Kagome how are you today?" she said when we get into the class room "I'm well how about you have you heard from Miroku yet?" I asked knowing the pervert probably didn't leave her alone all summer "ya he said he was going to meet up with us later to hang out if we wanted to you know for lunch" she smiled brightly as always when it came to that subject.

I sighed "you're always like this you know that" I said then she gave me this confused look like she had no idea what I was saying "what do you mean Kagome?" I sighed again "you act like you hate him when he' around then get all lost in your mind when he's nowhere to be seen" I explained to her then took our seats next to each other.

When everyone was taking their seats as Miroku took his seat beside Songo I noticed the boy who walked in with him he was really cute with his long silver hair and his dog ears Songo looked at me and asked "hey Kagome you ok you looking at something?" I finally looked away from the boy and answered Songo "hum oh I'm fine and I'm just zoning out" I gave her a reassuring smile and looked down at my books and started drawing not paying any attention to what the teacher was saying.

After class was over I started to get up and head to my next class when the silver haired boy came up and started to talk to me "hey my names Inuyasha the boy said while smiling at me "hi I'm Kagome" I said then started off to my next class as he walked with me "I saw you drawing in class what were you drawing?" he asked I looked up at him and said "nothing just pictures whatever was on my mind at that moment" I said a little embarrassed and hoping that he didn't see what I was drawing "you should show me what you draw sometime your probably a really good drawer" he smiled.

I nodded and said "sometime well I better get to class so-" "Hey Inuyasha" I heard from behind me knowing that voice really well "Oh hey Kikyo" why oh why did she have to come along I thought "hi Kikyo" I groaned she completely ignored me "Yasha" she said in a whiny and a sweet tone "why are you hanging out with losers when you said you would walk me to class" she glared at me then looked at Inuyasha with a sad and pouty look on her face "I'm sorry sweetie lets go ill take you to your class sorry for stalling sorry Kagome I'll talk to you later bye" he walked off with the biggest slut in our school.

She turned back at glared and clung to his arm to show me he's hers like every other guy in this school I sighed and started going to my next class I walked in the drama class and went to stand with my friends "hey Songo" I said "about time you got here what took you so long to get here?" "I was talking to Inuyasha then Kikyo showed up so I didn't really feel like staying but anyway sorry" I laughed as she started to talk to everyone.

But I couldn't help but ask "Hey Miroku who's the silver boy over there with the stripes on his face?" I questioned he looked were the silver boy was sitting and said "oh that's Sesshomaru he doesn't really talk to many people but he's Inuyasha's brother that's how I know him at least" he said then he questioned "why would you like to meet him I'll go get him" he left before I got the chance to tell him no.

I saw as Miroku made his way over to Sesshomaru and ask him to join us over where we were sitting on the other side of the room. Him and Miroku started making their way back to me and Songo and sat down with us I took a quick look at Sesshomaru then to the ground till "hello my name is Sesshomaru" I looked up at noticed he was looking at me "oh a hi I'm Kagome" I said very shyly not really knowing what to say.

I was so happy when class ended and I could get away from the awkward silence that was happening as I was about to leave "Hey Kagome?" why does this always happen to me I thought then turned around "yes Sesshomaru?" "Would you like if this Sesshomaru accompanies you for lunch?" he asked "no I don't mind at all" I smiled at him and walked toward everyone else.

"Hey Sango, Miroku and Koga?" I asked questioning how he got here "hey Kagome long time no see huh" he smiled and kissed my hand "you haven't changed a bit Koga" I said not glad about it as I finally get my hand back "Who's this?" Sesshomaru asked me with question in his eyes and not so happy with wolf boy there infront of him "um...this is Koga my old friend from public school" I said sesshomaru looked not pleased so I decided to get Sesshomaru out of there "hey me and Sesshomaru are going to head out k ill see you guys later" I said while I took the surprised Sesshomaru's hand and walked off.

When school was finally over I was getting my stuff from my locker when I heard "I want you to stay far and I mean far away from Inuyasha do you understand me" Kikyo threatened "don't worry I will but if he comes near me then that's not my problem" I snapped back at her "oh he won't "if looks could kill I would be dead right now I thought when she was walking away.

I got all my stuff together and started to the doors of the school "Hey Kagome" I heard coming from behind me I stopped and turned around "oh hey Sesshomaru what's up" I said as he made his way towards me "would you mind if this Sesshomaru walks you home this Sesshomaru heard Kikyo talking about you a few moments ago and thought it would be best to see you made it home in one piece" he said in a cold tone "I don't need protection from you thanks for the concern but no thanks" i said in the same cold tone as him and walked off.

I can take care of myself I don't need his protection or his help with anything I thought angrily to myself as I walked off as I was almost home I felt as if I was being followed but ignored it and kept walking then I heard footsteps behind me and turned around very fast but nobody was there so I kept walking quickly increasing my pace and then...

*That's all for this chapter this is my first time writing a story so please review and tell me how I did so far Thanks *


	2. Chapter 2

Heyy everyone sorry for not updating sooner lot's of homework and archery but here's Chapter 2 hope you like it

Chapter 2

"Kagome you look paranoid" Sesshomaru said hoping out of the tree landing infront of me "Sesshomaru why are u here and why the hell are you following me" I said in a cold and angry tone "making sure u made it home in one piece" Sesshomaru said coldly back "I Don't need your help at all" I said in a cold flat tone anger running through me I wanted to hit him.

Sesshomaru laughed suddenly I looked at him confused "what's so funny" I asked "nothing that concerns you just thinking of something" Sesshomaru said I looked at him confused and gave up and started to walk pass him heading toward home which I had a block to go.

Sesshomaru turned and started walking with me I looked over at him sighed and said "I'm not going to be able to get rid of you am I" He looked at me and laughed "nope" was his only response I sighed again and kept walking a block full of silence.

When I finally got infront of the shrine I turned to Sesshomaru who was looking at the small shrine house infront of him "well I'll see you tomorrow at school and next time try not to be so stubborn" I said smiling and walking up the stairs to the Shrine "yes this Sesshomaru will see you tomorrow" he said and walked away.

I started running up the steps to the shrine "mom I'm home" I said walking into the kitchen where I found mom making dinner "Hi Hun how was your first day" mom sounded eager to hear about everything like always "it was good" I said giving her a smile "that's good to hear meet anyone new?" she asked while cutting carrots "ya I meet new people and I have homework" I lied "so ill be in my room if you need me" I said trying to get off the topic as soon as I could before she could ask questions or even reply I ran up to my room and shut the door.

I made my way to my bed put my beg on my floor and collapsed on my bed Why does he have to be so cute yet so so irritating I sighed thinking of everything that happen today. I got up and walked over and sat down on my chair and grabbed my dairy and opened it and started to write in it

Dear Dairy

First day of school was amazing! I meet this really nice yet annoying boy whose name is Sesshomaru and is really really hot and I have no idea what to do.

I wrote and put my dairy away and then went to have a shower after I got out I went and put my pj's on and went down stairs to have dinner then after dinner I went back upstairs and went to bed hoping tomorrow would come quickly.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

"Kagome you look paranoid" I said jumping out of the tree landing infront of Kagome "Sesshomaru why are u here and why the hell are you following me" Kagome said in a cold tone looking completely pissed off "making sure u made it home in one piece" I said looking at her with amusement on my face knowing I was pissing her off "I Don't need your help at all" Kagome said with anger in her voice.

I wonder what it would be like if Kagome and Inuyasha had a sword fight I thought and laughed a bit thinking of how it would go down "what's so funny" Kagome asked confused with a bit of anger in her voice "nothing that concerns you just thinking of something" I said Kagome looked at me confused and slightly irritated but Kagome gave up and started walking Kagome would defiantly win agents Inuyasha I thought with a smile on my face turning and following Kagome.

Kagome turned to look at me I'm not going to be able to get rid of you am I" Kagome said looking at me with her brown eyes I smiled "nope" I said not wanting to look away from her hoping to get a smile or just to piss her off again Kagome sighed and we continued walking.

We got infront of this small shrine this is where she lives I thought looking at the shrine "well I'll see you tomorrow at school and next time try not to be so stubborn" she said with a beautiful smile on her face "yes this Sesshomaru will see you tomorrow" I said ignoring the comment that she made of me being stubborn knowing I would do this all again soon and turned and walked away heading to my house which wasn't that far away from her shrine.

When I got home and took my shoes off and started off to the living room sitting on the couch was Inuyasha and Kikyo cuddling I was going to be sick soon I thought to myself "hey Fluffy where have you been" Inuyasha said looking at me "Out" was all I answered "He was with Kagome" I heard the school slut say "that's cool wait how did u know where my brother was" Inuyasha said and looked at Kikyo in confusion "I saw them walking when I was driving over" Kikyo told Inuyasha and looked at Sesshomaru "I have a feeling that he felt bad for Kagome and didn't want the Bitch to walk home alone isn't that right Sesshomaru" Kikyo said looking at me.

I growled at her "No your wrong you Bitch and if you ever try to hurt or say anything about Kagome again I'll kill you" I said in a growl ready to tear her head off for saying such things about Kagome "hey Sesshomaru chill out ok" Inuyasha said knowing I was completely serious I looked at Inuyasha "You get control of your slut or ill kill her you got that" I said my eyes going red and started to walk away "why do you care so much about her" Inuyasha questioned "Because he likes the Bitch" the slut said in a second she was off her feet and in the air as I held her by the neck gave a good squeeze and through her agents a wall turned around and walked to my room.

**That Bitch needs someone to show her she can't talk about our Kagome like that we need to protect our mate **my beast said she's not ours I answered and right now we need our rest and we can handle the slut later she's not going anywhere and Kagome will be safe as long as were with her I said to my beast to calm him down and himself I sighed and went to my bed lied down and went to sleep.

*That's all for now so Review and tell me what you think so far Thanks *


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kagome's P.O.V.

"Kagome time to get up or you'll be late for school and someone's waiting for you down stairs" My mom said while walking out of my room I turn over for a moment slowly taking in what my mom had said and jumped out of bed OMG I thought and ran to the closet and put on a red skirt with a black tank top then ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

After I was done I ran down stairs hoping I knew who it was when I was finally at the bottom of the stairs I ran to the kitchen where I knew Souta, mom and the person who was waiting for me was so I fixed my hair and my skirt and shirt and walked into the kitchen "Hey Kagome nice morning isn't it" Kouga said sitting at the kitchen table oh that's not who I thought was here I sighed and walked to my spot where my breakfast was waiting "what are you doing here Kouga" I said very upset because I ran down stairs for him "I came to walk you to school" Kouga smiled I sighed what a nuisance I thought and sat down.

I ate my breakfast and grabbed my bag that was sitting by the door "bye mom I see you later" I said leaving with nuisance that is Kouga and laughed to myself for calling him that not that it didn't fit him well I thought "what you giggling about Hun?" Kouga asked me looking at me with question in his eyes "oh nothing and I'm NOT your Hun or ANYTHING close to that" I told him strictly with anger in my eyes I am defiantly Not his and it's staying that way I thought angrily wanting to get to school quickly.

When we were approaching I looked up from the ground and from my thoughts to see Sesshomaru waiting there for me at the doors of the school so I started running towards him "Hey Kagome where you going" Kouga yelled after me "got to go Kouga sorry" I said with a smile happy to be free from him and stopped infront of Sesshomaru "hey" I said trying to get my breath "Good Morning" Sesshomaru said smiling at me I smiled back and started walking inside the school.

"Guess what" Sesshomaru said with the smile still on his face "what" I asked questioningly "This Sesshomaru Joined a fencing class" He said smiling brighter than before I looked at him you don't need to be in that your strong enough as it is I thought "that's cool" I said trying to get the thoughts of him being stronger then he already is but this time with a sword the thought scared me a little.

"I heard Kouga is in it as well" I said trying to get the thoughts out of my head of him with a sword a shiver went down my spine "Oh is he this will be interesting" he said as we were arriving at my history class "well I will see you after class" he said and walked away my eyes followed him till he was out of sight then went into the class room and took my seat beside Songo and Inuyasha.

"Hey Kagome" Songo said sitting beside the pervert "hey Sango" I said and gave her a smile she looked at me curiously "your hiding something from me aren't you Kagome" Damn I thought I could never get away with anything when Songo was around I sighed "well..." I started to say when the bell for class to start rang saved by the bell for now I thought.

We all sat down in our seats and took out our books while the teacher started giving a rant about how our class could be better and how we could improve to make him look good infront of the other teachers not that I paid any attention to the teacher anyway or even cared to what he said in a day so I just opened my book to a blank page and started drawing and doodling on it and when he finally finished his brig ranting speech the bell rang for us to get to our second class so I stood up and gathered my things when a voice came from behind me.

"Hey Kagome I'm sorry for Kikyo's behaviour Yesterday it wasn't nice of her and I'm sure she learned her lesson when Sesshomaru yelled at her last night" Inuyasha said I blinked at him astonished "what happen last night?" I asked him then he looked at me "Fluffy didn't tell you?" I laughed at Sesshomaru's nickname "no he didn't what happen?" he looked at me as we were walking out of the class room and saw Sesshomaru standing there waiting for me "uhh Kagome I think I should go I'll tell you later if he doesn't k ill see you later" Inuyasha said waving goodbye and running off.

I sighed and walked over to Sesshomaru "Hey Sesshomaru" I said smiling while we walked to our next class "hey what were you and Inuyasha talking about" Sesshomaru asked looking at me with question in his eye's I looked up at him "well he was about to tell me what went on last night would you like to tell me?" I asked him hoping he would and I wouldn't have to wait.

"well Kikyo was talking badly about you behind your back and this Sesshomaru didn't like it so this Sesshomaru told her if she says one more thing that this Sesshomaru was going to kill her so she tested me and This Sesshomaru picked her up by the neck and through her against the wall and told Inuyasha to keep his slut in check" he said keeping his eyes on me waiting for my reaction I looked down smiling and blushing a little He did that for me that's so nice hehehehe the Slut deserved what she got I thought "Thank you...for saying that to Kikyo" I said still looking at the ground blushing like crazy.

When we reached the drama class room we both went and joined Sango and Miroku were they were sitting "Hey guys" I said smiling still a little red Songo looked up and smiled noticing that me and Sesshomaru came in together and now knew what I was hiding "hey you two" she said smiling "Why don't you to look cu.." Miroku started to say when Sango covered his mouth "shut it perv" she said with a smile knowing he was right though I blushed bright red and looked at the ground and peeked at Sesshomaru through my bangs and was so happy when the bell rung for class.

After a class of working on our newly assigned plays then it was finally over and time to go home "Hey Kagome would you like to hang out with me after school today?" Sesshomaru asked coming from behind me. I turned around to look at him "sure I just got to call my mom one moment" I said walking away for a moment while getting my cell phone out of my sweater pocket and calling my home phone waiting for my mom to pick up.

"Hello" my mom said when she answered the phone "hey mom I'm going to be hanging out with a friend ok and I'll see you when I get home ok" I said to her "ok sweetie I'll see you when you get home" my mom said "ok love you bye" I said and hung up and put my phone back into my pocket and walked back over to Sesshomaru.

"ok so where do you want to go" I asked him while grabbing everything I needed from my locker and closing it "this Sesshomaru knows the perfect place and thinks you'll like it" Sesshomaru said while we were walking out of the school and heading to the falls.

When we got there we sat on the bench that was there watching the sun go down and the nice view on the sunset on the running water "its beautiful Sesshomaru" I said watching the sunset on the water "I'm glad I thought you would" he smiled and I looked up at him noticing how the sun hit his face and made it look like he was glowing I slowly raised my hand and traced the stripes on his face and the moon on his forehead as he closed his eyes.

After a few moments he opened his eyes and took my hand away from his face and held it in his own and smiled at me "your very beautiful Kagome"he said moving the back of his other hand to my face and moved it down my cheek and rested it there so it was cupping my cheek as he slowly leaned forward and I did the same till our lips meet into a passionate kiss and our eyes drifted close and his tough drifted my lower lip and I opened my mouth to allow him in.

His tough slipped inside my mouth and we fought for dominance for a while till he won and we both opened our eyes and broke apart for air we both looked at each other for a few moments then I broke the eye contact glad it was dark enough he couldn't see the 10 shades of red I went and looked out at the lake to see how the moon was hitting the water fall "I'm sorry for that" I heard coming from beside me I looked over at Sesshomaru "it's ok I didn't mind it at all" I said blushing like crazy and moved closer to him looking back at the lake and put my head on his shoulder "I'm happy your here and thank you for everything today" I said not looking up at him "you're welcome" I heard him say then he put his arm around my shoulder and held me closer I smiled and took the risk.

"um Sesshomaru can I ask you something" I said still not looking at him as he looked at me with questioning eyes "sure what is it" he asked confused I took a deep breath and shut my eyes "will you go out with me" I asked closing my eyes tighter "yes" he breathed in my ear catching me off guard and kissed me for a moment then pulled away "we should probably get you home" he said looking at me "ya we should" I said blushing and got up and grabbed my backpack as we started walking towards my house.

Once we got there I turned to him "well Good Night Sweet dreams" I said giving him a kiss then pulling away "good night I'll see you in the morning" Sesshomaru said and turning around and heading for his home not too far from hers. I went into the house and quickly heated up my dinner and ate it quickly and headed upstairs quietly then got changed and flopped on my bed I can't believe that just happen I thought then drifted off to bed

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

We said our goodbye's and I started heading home when I got home I headed to the kitchen ate and then went and watched some TV for a few minutes thinking about everything that happen today then Inuyasha came in "where have you been" he questioned "I don't need to answer to the likes of you half breed" I said then headed up to my room and took off my shirt and got into my boxers and turned off the lights and went to sleep.

*That's all for this chapter I Hope you liked it there will defiantly be more to come and please review and tell me what you think of it so far Thanks *


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait my computer was broken but now its back so here it is hope u like it

Chapter 4

"Kagome it's time to get up sweetie" my mom said while knocking on my door "uhhhhhhh fineeeeee" I gowned getting out of bed I'm happy it's Friday I thought while I went and put a black tank top on and a blue skirt with a black flower design on the side I sighed and went down stairs.

I sat down and ate what was on my plate infront of me *ring ring* I pulled out my cell phone and answered "hello Kagome here" I said "Hello Kagome" said someone I thought sounded familiar "who's this?" I asked "look out the window and find out".

I blinked a few times "what the" I said getting up and heading for the door and looked out the window and almost dropped the phone there stood Sesshomaru standing outside cell phone in his hand and leaning on his black car.

I almost ran outside "what are you doing here!" I said happily and a bit confused "this Sesshomaru is here to take u to school" he says with a smile "so grab your bag and let's go" he said still leaning on he's car I smiled turned around and ran inside and grabbed my bag "bye mom" I yelled running and closing the door behind me and running over to Sesshomaru he smiled and opened the passenger seat "here you go: he said as he closed the door behind me and walked around to the driver's side and got in.

"How are you this morning" I said trying to make a conversation with him "this Sesshomaru is well how about you?" he asked looking at the road "I'm good" I said smiling at him then looked out the window while we were driving. When we got to school we both got out of the car "Kagome!" Songo yelled as she saw me get out of the car with Sesshomaru I look back at Sesshomaru "one minute" I said and ran over to Songo "what is it" I said when I got there "what's with no telling me you two have a thing huh" Songo said with a smile on her face "What! What are you talking about...I have no idea what you're saying" I said blushing and trying to hide my face from her and him seeing.

"Kagome you so like him I can tell" Songo said with a smile "you're not a good hider you know" she said with a smile and hugged me quickly "don't want to keep him waiting now do you" she said without letting me get a word in and pushed me in his direction. I looked back as she was walking away and sighed and started walking towards him why do I have friends like her I thought in the back of my head.

"Welcome back" he greeted me as I walked up to him "thanks" I said "what was that about?" Sesshomaru asked looking at me "ummm nothing we should start heading to class" I said blushing and turning to head into the school damn I can't let him know what she said it's embarrassing I thought not noticing the arm that went around my waist and held me beside him.

I looked up to look into his eyes and smiled "what is it" he asked questioningly looking down at me I smiled "nothing just looking" I said as we walked infront of my class room and turned to face him "I'll see you after class then" I said smiling looking up at him he smiled and looked down at me and smiled "yes you will" he said and bent down to kiss me softly and walked away I turned around and went into my history class and took my seat beside Songo and Inuyasha.

"soooo tell me everything" Songo said when I sat down "I'll tell you later Songo I promise just not right now" I said nodding my head towards the teacher taking his place at his desk taking attendance I always hated history why do we need it I thought while he was giving one of his long boring speeches about world war one then when the bell rung I headed for the door and I stopped right in the door way looking at the slut all over my boyfriend.

He looked over and saw me standing there and walked right past her like she was never even there in the first place "how was your class" he said smiling and ignoring the bitching slut in the background "oh Sesshomaru you can do better than her she's nothing but a loner" the slut said and grabbed onto his arm "there is no one this Sesshomaru would rather be with now this Sesshomaru would suggest you go to the dog and off of this Sesshomaru before this Sesshomaru hurts you again" Sesshomaru said making her back off and he wrapped his arms around me and started waking me to our drama class.

"Thank you for doing that" I said to him as he smiled "it was nothing this Sesshomaru loves you nobody else" he said looking down at me "I'm glad" I said giving him a quick kiss and heading into the class room and sitting over beside Songo and the perv "and how are you both today" the perv said smiling and looking over at us " I'm good" I said with a smile "this Sesshomaru is good" Sesshomaru said and kept his arm around my waist not letting go no matter what as I'm blushing like an idiot.

I looked over at him and smiled then looked over at Songo and the perv "how about you guy's how are you?" I looked between Songo and Miroku "I'm good" Songo smiled and blushed Miroku smiled and wrapped his arm around Songo and said "I'm good now" Songo blushed even more and unwrapped his arm from around her waist "perv watch were you put your hands or I will break them" and smiles at Kagome and I smile back holding back laughter and looks at Sesshomaru as he looks down smiling at me I blush and look away and look to the front of the classroom where the teacher was getting ready to call the class to order.

After drama class me and sesshomaru were walking together to my locker as the slut starts watching Sesshomaru from a distence and trys everything to get him away from me and to her i look at her in disgust and grabs onto Sesshomaru's hand as he looks at me with queshtion then looks where i'm looking and see's the slut looking at him then quickly looks away he looks back at me "it's ok this Sesshomaru will never leave u not for her not for anyone she's just jealous of you" he smiles at me and i smile back "ya i know but it still kinda scares me...she has always done this to me my whole life shes been talking people away from me" i looked away to the ground while he looks at me with sad eyes "Inuasha is going out tonight and nobody will be home tonight... would u like to come to my house tonight Kagome?"


	5. Chapter 5

Heyy heres another chapter for you all i really hope u like it :)

_**Chapter 5 :)**_

re-cap of last chapter- "Inuasha is going out tonight and nobody will be home tonight... would u like to come to my house tonight Kagome?"

now- "Umm ill have to ask but i would love to" I said blushing and looking away from him while pulling out my phone to call my mom "hello?" my mom asked "hey mom do u mind if igo and stay at Sesshomaru's house for tonight?" I asked "sure hun see u tomorrow" my mom said happily "ok thanks mom bye" I said and hung up the phone and turned to him "im aloud ummm" I said nervously he walked over to me and put his arms around me "you dont have to be afraid Kagome i promise everything will okay I promise.

I look at him and nod as we start walking to his car as holds my door open for me the gose around and gets in and starts the car and starts driving to his house. When we get there we both get out and head inside to his house I look at him and hold his hand i wonder whats gonna happen tonight I thought to myself kinda a little worried but slowly calming myself down.

He looks over at me as we walk into the living room and as i take a seat on the coutch "would u like anything to drink or eat" he asked smiling at me "water if thats ok with you" i said looking down away from his eyes he smiles and walks into the kitchen What Am I Gonna Do! I thought to myself freaking out that im acually in Sesshomaru's house Alone with Sesshomaru!

He walks back in to the living room with a glass of water "here you are" he said while he handed the glass of water to me and smiled I look at him and smile as i take the water from him and sip on it while waching him over by the tv putting a movie in and coming back and sitting right beside me while we waait for the movie to load.

When the movie was in the mitst of playing he looks over at me while im cuddled up to his shoulder "something wrong?" i ask queshtionly he looks at me and slowly moves forward and kisses me passhionatly while leaning onto me i shut my eyes and kissed back blushing alot then after awhile i slowly tried to pull him ontop as he slowly got ontop we split for air.

Breathing heavy he got up picked me up and carried me upstairsto his room and laid me on his bed and started to kiss me again. I put my arms around his neack and pulled him closer and made my way to take off his shirt. Once that was off he got mine off and i layed my hands on his cheast and pulled him closer to me and deepend the kiss then he started kissing down to my cheast and removed my bra and started sucking on my cheast and kissing my nipples.

I started to moan when..."Hey sesshomaru im back early thought u would be... oh hey kagome" I look at him with tearror and scream and hides under a blanket "GET OUT INUYASHA!" Sesshomaru yelled at him while Inuyasha ran outof the room shuting the door behind him "are you ok i honestly didn't think he would be home today" Sesshomaru said with a look of consern on his face "i'll be ok" i said slowly coming from underneth the blanket looking at him.

He pulls me into a hug "im so sorry Kagome" he said hugging my tightly and gose and grabs one of his shirts for me to wear i put it on "It's ok Sesshomaru" i said as i pull him into the bed and cuddle up to him "one minuit Kagome" Sesshomaru said getting up and getting into only his boxers and crawling back into bed and letting me cuddle back up to him and fall asleep in his arms "i really am sorry Kagome i never meant for any of this to happen any of it" he said while i slowly dozed off into a deep slumber

**Sesshomaru's P.O.V.**

i watched as she slowly fell asleep in my arms "i'm really sorry Kagome i never meant for any of this to happen any of it" i said to he while she drifted into a deep sleep i held her tighter **You Should Of Did It While You Had The Chance! **my beast ragged No i shouldn't have put her in this situation **She's Our Mate! **maybe soon but she needs to be ready before anything happens she needs to know me and what she will be getting herself into first i said to my beast and looked at the sleeping girl in my arms "i love you so much Kagome" i said asd i kissed her forehead and fell asleep right beside her.

*Thats the end...Of this chapter :P i hope you all liked it and please tell me what you think Thank You :) *


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Kagomes P.O.V.**_

"kagome hun?" Sesshomaru wispers into my ear as i slowly awake from my sleep "yes?" i say streaching and cuddles into him not fully awake yet "i made you breakfast hun its time to get up" he said wrapping his arms around my waist i open my eyes and slowly sits up "i guess i'll get up" i said smiling sleeply at him he smiled back and picked me up i blinked "what are you doing please put me down" he smiled at me "nope you dont get to be put down" he said as he carries me down the stairs "fine" i said smiling at him.

as he carries me into the kitchen where he finally put me down in a chair infront of my pancakes inuyasha walks into the room "good morning you two did you both have a good night?" he smiled at us i blushed and looked down at my breakfast slowly eating it trying to ignore him "so what happen with you and kikyo that you had to come home early?" sesshomaru asked with queshtion in his eyes "we got into a little bit of a fight thats all she wanted me to make sure you dont hurt her but i can only do so much but please try not to harm her please sesshomaru" he pleaded "i make no promesies half breed" sesshomaru said while putting his arm around my waist "well im going out ill see you both tonight" inuyasha said waving goodbye and leaving the house.

I sighed and leaned on his shoulder after eating all of the pancakes "so do you want to finish our movie also tonight am i gonna be here?" i asked queshoningly looking at him he smiled yes and how ever long you want" he said smiling at me i smiled "ok ill be right back and ill meet you in the living room" i said leaving the room and heading to the bathroom and bringing out my cell phone and called my mom " hello" i heard on the line "hey mom im gonna spend the weekend here and ill see you tomorrow" i said "ok hun ill see you tomorrow be safe" my mom said before haning up and heading out to the living room.

"i like my shirt on you it suits you" Sesshomaru said smiling at me and coming up to me and huging me i blushed and hugged him back then heading over to the coutch to watch more of the movie that we didnt end up finishing. After starting the movie and sitting down i started to cuddle up to him again smiling he put his arm around me trying not to push it to far like the night before *i wonder what he's thinking about* i thought looking at him being so careful with me "whats the matter Sesshomaru" i asked queshtion in my eyes he sighed "im just thinking about everything that happend last night" he said with sorrow in his eyes getting very confused "did i do something wrong" i asked sadly "no you did nothing wrong hun" he said cuping my cheek with his hand "It's just i think maybe i went to fast" he said looking into my eyes.

"im fine im not scared sesshomaru " i said looking into his eyes "fine but before anything there is alot you need to know but it will have to take time" he said lowering his hand from my cheek and kissing my forehead i nodded "ok" i smiled and slowly dozed off in his arms later in the afternoon i slowly awoke from my nap and noticed i was in Sesshomaru's room getting up out of the bed noticing he was no where in the room i sighed getting up and taking off my pj pants and replacing them with my blue skirt with the black flowers down the side to lazy to take off his shirt sliping my bra underneeth the shirt and slowly walking down stairs "you should go back soon to cheak on everyone back home" Inuyasha said walking to the front door with sesshomaru "yes but i dont want to leave her here alone and i have no idea how long it will take to come back here" Sesshomaru said as they walked out the front door closing it behind them i quickly but quietly hurried down the stairs trying my best not to be caught.

Slipping outside as hey were heading into the back yard i slowly followed behind watching them carefuly as they walked up to a well *what are they doing* i thought to myself watching them as they look down the well "come on Sesshomaru everyone is waiting for us" Inuyasha said to Sesshomaru he sighed "well if were going lets go so i can come back soonier" Sesshomaru said to Inuyasha waiting to see where they were going i slowly crept closer then all of a sudden Inuyasha jumps down the well and Sesshomaru follows behind him.

"whaaaaaaaa" i said out loud running over to the well and looking inside a they werent there anymore trying to see where they went and ready to imbrace the impact of the ground i quickly follow and jump into the well shutting my eyes tightly. Once opening my eyes I notice i was on my knees and it didnt hurt i look up to get out of the well and start climbing once getting to the top dazaly looking around me at all i see is grass and trees and forest ahead "what the hell is going on here" i said getting out of the well and walking into the middle of the open feild "SESSOMARU" i yelled out hoping he will come and explain to me whats going on here looking around the feild i start to walk into the forest after awhile of walking and calling for Sesshomaru she sat down by a tree and closed her eyes.

when the night just started to come i found myself hearing the crying of a little girl not knowing where or who is crying i start to walk towars it after a little while and the crying getting louder i come across a little girl crying under a tree "whats that matter" i said to her kneeling down and holding her "i cant find them i lost them i went to grab flowers and they forgot me here" the little girl cried i held her tightly knowing how that felt "its ok ive got you know we will both fine who your looking for sweetie" i said to the little girl trying my best to calm her and to help her nerves after awhile the little girl fell asleep in my arms and i feel asleep aswell "RIN" hearing a fimilar voice and slowly awaking still holding the little girl tightly i pick her up and walk towars the voice.

Walking through the trees to find the voice who was calling someones name hoping to get answers to where i could find Sesshomaru. Once getting past the last tree i froze where i stood because there he was standing right here infront of me "Sesshomaru" i wispered softly and tears started running down my face "kagome" he said and fastly walked towards me pulling me to embrace him trying to not disturb the sleeping child that i had in my arms "what are you doing here Kagome its dangerous" he said with a serious tone "can we go somewhere and talk i have alot of queshtions and im not waiting for the answers" i demanded walking past him he grabed my waist tightly and started to fly with her and the little one.

Arriving at this big castel like place Sesshomaru set me down looking at me couriously to see my reaction i carried the little one into the castel and set her on the nearest bedroom then returning to Sesshomaru "you have alot of explainging to do" i said furiously "i know i do please may we talk about it in my room" he asked i nodded and he led the way to his room. Once arriving i sat on the bed and waited looking at him and he took a seat next to me and took my hand " i havent told you everything about me let alone anything pretty much" he said i nodded still waiting he sighed "to put is out straight this is my home here in the fudal ara im a Inu yokai Daiyokai witch means a powerful dog demon im sorry for not telling you soonier" he said sadly. I stared at him not sure exactily what to say or even how to react as soon as he finished i sood there for a moment the blacked out because of the stress running through my mind and everything she was taking in.

_***Well thats all for the moment dont forget to review and tell me what you think thank you :) * **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I'm sorry for whom all I have bugged with my spelling mistakes I was using a different program and to be honest I hate punctuation and I don't know where to put it sometimes or well most of the time but I will keep trying so please bare with me I'm not perfect thank you.**_

_**Chapter 7**_

As I slowly awoke from fainting earlier slowly taking in my surroundings as well as the two people waiting for me wake. "Kagome!" Rin said with joy and jumping onto the bed cuddling up against me "hey Rin" I said to the little girl then looking at Sesshomaru "hello Sesshomaru" I said looking at him "Hello Kagome" Sesshomaru said looking at me worriedly "Rin I'll come find you later ok I need to talk to Sesshomaru for a bit" I said to the little girl that was cuddled up to me " ok Kagome" she said before exiting Sesshomaru's bedroom and shutting the door behind her "Sesshomaru…." Kagome started before getting interrupted "Kagome I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier" Sesshomaru said looking away from me I sighed "its ok Sesshomaru just next time keep me updated on things defiantly things like this" Kagome said looking at him he nods at me I smiled slightly to myself and leaned over and grabbed Sesshomaru's hand pulling him over towards me.

I hugged him tightly nuzzling my face into his neck "I love you" I whispered into his ear "I love you as well Kagome" he whispered back I smiled hugging him tighter the pulling back and softly pressing my lips against his he kissed me back passionately. Smiling inwardly to myself I got up and moved so I was now sitting on his lap. He moved his hands down my body to my waist and I entangled my fingers into his long silver hair. I pulled away to catch my breath and to let him as well looking into his lust filled eyes he pulled me back into the kiss. He slides his tong over my bottom lip wanting to enter so I opened my mouth blushing as our tongs fought for dominance after awhile of fighting he won and we broke for air so caught up in the moment I started o undo his shirt and take it off him running my hands on his soft skin he pulled off my t-shirt within minutes.

My hands all over his chest he picked me up off his lap then laid me down on his bed kissing from my pant line up my stomach up to my bra I arched my back and moaned a little not noticing his hand as it crept behind my back and undid my bra. He smiled at me as he slid the bra off my arms and let it fall to the floor he looked at me with his lust filled eyes again then went and started licking and sucking at one of my nipples I arched my back again moaning louder then before a smile came to his face then moved to the other and did the same I threw my head back still moaning from the pleasure that's rushing through my body not being able to take anymore teasing I grabbed his chin and kissed him tenderly then moved my hands down to his pants taking them off and leaving him only in his boxers.

He undid the zipper on my skirt and slid it down my legs and removed it then slowly ran his hands up my thighs I moan as his hand reaches my sensitive bundle of nerves he grabbed my underwear and slowly pulled them down after getting them off he slowly looked over my body "Beautiful" he said then continuing what he was doing he slowly started to finger me I moaned softly looking up at him not being able to take anymore I moved from him slid his boxers down and put them on the floor. I look at him all over widening my eyes in shock on how big he is finally looking at his face "is it going to fit" I asked nervously with a blood red face "it will trust me" he said softly into my ear shivers went down my spine "be careful with me ok" I said shyly laying back down on the bed pulling him on top of me "I will I promise" he whispered into my ear before readying himself at my bundle of nerves then slowly working his way in wincing slightly from the pain and slowly taking deep breaths once he was fully in he waited for a moment till I moved then slowly started to thrust into me.

I moaned as the pain subsided and pleasure was all that was there as he quickened his pace "Sesshomaru" I moaned as we slowly crept closer to our climax's his pace quickened as began to thrust harder into me. So close to climax I started quickening the pace even more "SESSOMARU" I screamed out hitting my climax as Sesshomaru hit his climax as well. Laying there for a moment we both took a moment then he moved from on me to beside me we both laid there in each others arms until sleep crept up on us both

_***That's all for now ill have another chapter coming soon and until then don't forget to tell me what you think Thank You **____*****_


	8. Author's Note

Hey sorry I haven't been writing for like almost a year . I didn't mean to take that long I have a computer set up and ready and I'll be writing more now I've also have been away due to the fact I'm moving and that's taking a bunch of my time anyways I'll be writing again and the next chapter is coming soon and I hope you like it :3


End file.
